The CN 200920071753.6 has disclosed a novel tube lamp. This utility model, aims at adopting both recessed lamp and improved ceiling lamp, not only provides an effective solution to the problem that ceiling lamp cannot be directly installed in the fitment structure of existing recessed lamp but also achieves the purpose of reducing a plurality of recessed lamps to one for lighting. The technical solution according to this utility model is that the novel tube lamp comprises a common recessed lamp seat and a ceiling lamp. The common recessed lamp seat can be recessed in an object; the ceiling lamp comprises a ceiling disc, a light blocking cover, a ballast and a lamp tube; the tube lamp further comprises a switching device, and the ceiling lamp which is fixedly arranged on the recessed lamp seat by the switching device is communicated with the recessed lamp seat. The drawback of the novel tube lamp is that the lamp as a whole is so big that affects its aesthetic appearance.
However, if customers choosing to use LED ceiling lights, two options are commonly available. One is that an E26/E27 light holder has already been installed in the ceiling so that customers could screw an E26/E27screw base of the LED ceiling light in to use; the other option is that the ceiling does not provide an E26/E27 light holder but only a contact wire left out, customers thus need to connect the E26/E27 screw base of the LED ceiling light electrically to the wire. Therefore, existing ceiling lights only provide customers with either option.
In one undesirable situation, when screwing the E26/E27 screw base of the LED ceiling light into an E26/E27 light holder recessed in the ceiling, electrical connection maybe absent on the basis that the light cover will stop the screw base from hitting the end of the light holder when the light cover touches the ceiling. In another undesirable situation, where the light holder is barely attached to the ceiling, there will be a space left between the light cover and the ceiling when screwing the screw base in the light holder, which leads to an unstable and unfavorable installation of a ceiling light and also inability of waterproof.